Derrite el Hielo Chapter 1
by Maagna
Summary: Hinata Hyuga es una chica de lo mas tímida e inteligente pero es solitaria y no es nada sociable. Pero si supiera lo que el dstino le tiene preparado que un día en su mundo dejara de existir Naruto por un Sasuke si Naruto no le prestaba atención ella esta a mil kilómetros de derretir el frió corazón de hielo Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

No es como si mi vida estuviera en plena tormenta es como si estuviera en plenos relámpagos, Sakura no había dejado de molestarme simplemente por que es superior que yo,paso vergüenza frecuentemente, Naruto sigue sin ponerme la mas mínima atención y mi familia esta en el ojo del huracán, Si soy la típica chica tímida que no puede hablar con nada ni nadie, soy una forever alone soy patética nunca llegue a la expectativa de nadie, no me interesa la verdad si soy una completa tonta o patética chica por que lo soy pero solo hay una opinión la que me importa y es la de Naruto.

Estoy completamente enamorada de ese chico es todo lo que quiero, sus hermosos ojos azules combinan a la perfección con su cabellera rubia, hace parte del equipo de fútbol soccer, se todo sobre el, no tiene novia afortunadamente, su mejor amiga es Sakura Haruno la cual me odia por el simple hecho de ser todo lo opuesto a ella, su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha el chico mas popular de la escuela o al menos de parte de las chicas y nada mas que es el Capital del soccer, el ni siquiera me nota al igual que Naruto soy invisible, su familia esta compuesta por Minato Namikase su madre Kushina Uzumaki y otras cosas que sabran al pasar del tiempo.

Pues supongo que como en toda escuela existen los estatus sociales y déjenme decirle que las mía es de la mas baja nerd cerebrito ñoño o como quieran llamarla ese es el mio, pues luego los normales y comunes es donde se encuentra la mayoría y ojala yo viera podido encajar en ese estatus, los populares como Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino los cuatro fantásticos pero sin embargo dos de ellos se dedicaban a molestar a los débiles mientras que Sakura molestaba a las chicas, Sasuke lo hacia con los chicos.

-Señorita Heyga tiene la palabra-hablo el profesor de matemáticas-

-La respuesta es de 123456 naturalmente-dije completamente segura de lo que decía-

-Es correcto una vez mas-me sonrió volviendo a su explicación-

Si esa chica que acabo de sonar tan segura e inteligente no era exactamente yo pues cuando no es un profesor el que me dirige la palabra tiendo a ser muy torpe y tartamudeo demasiado mi sueño en la vida es pasar a desapercibida y soy buena en ello.

Salí de la clase al tocar la campana y en cuanto eso ocurrió mis piernas se volvieron torpes como las de un bebe en pleno aprendizaje, sujete mis libros sobre mi pecho con fuerza, sentía el sudor en mis manos tan solo no pedía que fuera como los días anteriores pasar al lado de Sakura y que me molestara como siempre lo ha hecho pero claro eso no sucedería

-Miren quien estas aquí la chica biblioteca ¿has dado una excelente lección?

-E..so..eso...cre..cre..o-tartamudee torpemente-

-Sakura mejor déjala y vayamos a comer-le dijo Ino tomando de su brazo-

-Si estaba en la clase ha sido sorprendente-dijo Karin una de las amigas de sakura que solo quería salir a la fama-

-Pues yo te daré una buena lección a ti!-dijo en un tono burlón-

-Gracias pe..pero no no lo ne..ce. ..to

-Engreída-tomo de mi brazo clavando sus uñas contra mi piel un dolor que había sentido demasiadas veces-

Sabemos como termino como siempre termina mis brazos y caras rasguñadas como si viera salido de una jaula llena de gatos, mi cabello había sido fuertemente jalado de mi cabeza, uno que otro grito de dolor, me bañaron en frió e hicieron de mi lo que siempre hace mierda.

Llegue a casa notando que nadie se encontraba era una inmensa casa solo ocupada por 3 personas Hanabi mi hermana menor la cual siempre y seguirá siendo comparada con migo por ser la mejor una hermosa chica y fuerte mientras que yo era una horrible chica y débil, mi Padre Hiashi quien asegura que soy una inútil y estúpida nada mas que la verdad, mi Padre es un poderoso empresario en Japón pero nadie sabe que yo soy su hija por el hecho de que papa nunca quiso que nadie supiera mi nombre pero si que estudiare por el hecho de que soy una vergüenza en cambio Hanabi es totalmente conocida por todo el Pais por que mi Padre la ha nombrado cada vez que tiene la oportunidad.

Pase a mi habitación esperando que algún día pude terminar la estúpida escuela y salir del estúpido mundo para morirme de una buena vez.

Tome una ducha sacándome todo el sucio, y limpiando mi sangrante cuerpo gracias a Sakura y mañana hacer exactamente lo mismo llegar y no poder mirar a Naruto o seguirlo con disimulación aunque no es necesario soy invisible y nunca me han notado después ir a clases luego descanso, golpes luego clases y salgo del infierno para ir a otro.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy era el día planeado, hoy seria el día en que Naruto escuchara mis sentimientos hacia el, tenia que tener la oportunidad adecuada. Aunque aun me debatía si se lo diría por escrito o en persona pero seria mejor que fuera por una carta Si, entonces no tartamudearía para el final acabar diciendo nada, saque una hoja y lápiz para comenzar a revelar mis sentimientos.

He mantenido el secreto por demasiado tiempo y no puedo evitar sentirlo, porque te quiero demasiado mucho mas que la luna a las estrellas, tal vez no soy la única que te haya transmitido sentimientos es más estoy segura que muchas chicas te siguen y te escriben confesante que eres lo más perfecto que han visto pasar por sus ojos, entérate que cada vez que puedo siempre te persigo en incógnito y te observo cada vez que puedo por que es maravilloso el hacerlo, eres una persona de lo mas especial y seguro que te lo habrán mencionado no solo chicas si no todo el que te conoce por que eres inigualable.

TE AMA: Hinata

Doble la carta esperando que mis sentimientos fueran correspondido aunque seria de lo mas difícil, después de todo no soy una belleza soy bastante patética mi tez es demasiado pálida, mi cabello largo de color negro azulado que me esfuerzo por mantenerlo brillante para Naruto, mis labios color rosa fresa son bastante pequeños, mi nariz pequeña con mis ojos de color luna.

Mi estatura no excede a mas de los 1.60 con mis dieciséis años de edad, mi cuerpo es pequeño aunque soy bastante delgada parezco mas una niña que una adolescente.

-Hinata ¿que estas haciendo?-pregunto Hanabi entrando en mi habitación sin previo aviso-

-Nada-dije escondiendo la carta-¿Que necesitas?

-Que tienes en las manos?

-Dedos-respondí patéticamente-

-Ja ja que graciosa déjame ver

Hanabi llego hasta mi, logrando quitar la carta de mis manos con demasiada facilidad debido que ella siempre ha sido mas fuerte de lo que yo he sido. Su tez pálida con su cabello negro combinaba a la perfección y mas si le agregábamos su ojos de color perla, un perfecto cuerpo de estatura mas allá de 1.68 y bastante fina y delgada.

-No la leas por favor-dije tratando de recuperarla-

-Así que te gusta alguien-rió-Crees que te va hacer caso?-pregunto riendo de lo mas cruel-

-Devuélvemela por favor-dije mirando hacia abajo-

-Es solo basura-la arrojo hacia el piso-Solo vine a lo mismo-dijo dejando todos sus deberes como de costumbre en mi cama-Ya sabes impecable como siempre-termino saliendo-

Levante la carta guardándola en mi morral para entregarla mañana, esto no era mas que mi podrida vida, tome los deberes de Hanabi y los termine junto con los mio hasta tarde.

Al siguiente día estaba lo suficientemente preparada como para entregar la carta, solo tendría que ponerla en su taquilla. No era nada fuera de este mundo, camine hacia la taquilla de Naruto para el final depositarla, la suerte me sonreía nadie me estaba viendo había llegado temprano solo para esto.

Sakura no había dejado de molestarme al igual que todas las malditas mujeres de la academia como odiaba la escuela ¿no podían simplemente dejarme en paz? Naruto seguía siendo un idiota mientras me seguía a todas parte como un perro, Ino era el mismo caso que Sakura y lo único que podía hacer para distraerme era golpear a los malditos cerebrito y practicar el soccer no me malentiendan no es que no me guste tener un buen trasero sobre mis piernas es solo que las mujeres son tan pegajosas y tontas no pueden hablar nada mas que superficialidades como el maquillaje, los famosos y el sexo mientras que nosotros pensábamos en el fútbol y en el sexo.

-Hola Sasuke ¿como estas?-otra maldita zorra Karin-

-Mal ahora que estas aquí-dije frió aligerando el paso-

-Hay Sasuke no seas así ¿por que no vienes a mi casa y pasamos una bonita noche como la semana pasada?-dijo agitada por alcanzar mi paso-

-Eso es historia-me escape gracias a mis largas piernas-

Y como si no fuera ya suficiente tocaba examen y Naruto no había dejado de molestar con que le prestara dinero por que había dejado el almuerzo.

-Eso dices siempre que me pagaras y nunca lo haces así que no lo are

-Por favor Sasuke en serio te lo pagare

-No! ya he dicho ademas tienes idea de cuanto me debes?

-Ya se que es mucho pero te lo pagare ¿acaso quieres que me muera de hambre?

-Eso seria bueno-le confesé en tono frió-

-Eres malo Sasuke muy malo-hizo puchero-Yo que soy tu mejor amigo me dejas aquí con hambre cuando podrías pagarme un bonito almuerzo.

-No me interesa-dije volteando a ver al frente, en cuanto llego el maldito profesor-

Las clases se pasaron lentas pero pasaron, cuando sonó la campana del descanso salí lo mas rápido posible del maldito salón, Naruto me siguió ya que estábamos en la misma clase. Fue una sorpresa encontrarme con Sakura antes de que golpeara a sus niñas preferidas y eso no era bueno para mi ¿por que no se alejaba de una buena vez?

-Sasuke hola-dijo con su voz melosa agarrando de mi brazo-

Es decir si he tenido sexo con la chica pero le he dejado muy por claro que por tener intimidad no eramos novio ni nada parecido.

-Sakura deja de pegarte-refunfuñe quitando mi brazo con facilidad-

-Oye sakura déjalo puedes agarrar el mio-dijo Naruto como siempre intentando y para luego tener un ojo morado-

-Eso es para que dejes de molestarme-le grito sakura terminando de golpearle-

-Por que siempre acaba así?-se quejo Naruto-

Fui hasta la cafetería sentándome lo mas lejos de cualquier persona, pero mi mesa no tardaría lastimosamente en llenarse por mis compañeros de fútbol con Sakura y Ino en compañía y otras perritas perdón porristas (animadoras)

Después de terminar de comer y al final prestando dinero a Naruto para que comprara su almuerzo después de todo no dejaría de molestar el era bastante intenso, salí de la cafetería faltando unos 10 minutos para que tocaran la campana fui por mis libros de Sociales, baya sorpresa con la que me fui a encontrar notase el sarcasmo habían mas de 30 cartas todos los días en mi taquilla aunque eran mas reducidas por el hecho de que había cambiado mi casillero con Naruto esperanzado que no me molestaran con estúpidas cartas con citas para ligar.

Suspire aburrido y saque mis libros de sociales de mala gana mientras que unas cartas caían al suelo eso no me importaban por mi se podían pudrir, Naruto llego con su estúpida voz con la actitud de un idiota parecía un niño.

-Sasuke vamos a clase juntos?

-Ya hasta pareces una zorra-dije mirándole mal-

-Solo bromeaba ¿mas cartas?-dijo mirando el suelo-

-Ni por que cambie mi casillero por el tuyo

-Esta se ve interesante-dijo tomando una carta-

-Por mi se puede pudrir-cerré mi taquilla de un golpe sonoro-

-Baya escucha esto-rió Naruto-

He mantenido el secreto por demasiado tiempo y no puedo evitar sentirlo, porque te quiero demasiado mucho mas que la luna a las estrellas, tal vez no soy la única que te haya transmitido sentimientos es más estoy segura que muchas chicas te siguen y te escriben confesante que eres lo más perfecto que han visto pasar por sus ojos, entérate que cada vez que puedo siempre te persigo en incógnito y te observo cada vez que puedo por que es maravilloso el hacerlo, eres una persona de lo mas especial y seguro que te lo habrán mencionado no solo chicas si no todo el que te conoce por que eres y siempre seras inigualable.

TE AMA: Hinata

-No es una cita?-pregunte sorprendido tomando la carta-

-Es muy buena escribiendo-Dijo Naruto riendo-

-Quien es Hinata?-pregunte guardando la carta en mi libro de sociales-

-No lo se pero tal vez Sakura si sepa-dijo mientras sonaba la campana y todos comenzaban a correr o por lo menos lo que tenían clase con el señor Kakashi-

-Como sea me voy-dije empezando a caminar-

-Espera-dijo Naruto de un grito sonoro comenzando a subir su paso-Te das cuenta de lo rápido que eres?-pregunto agitado cuando llego hasta mi-

-Quien te manda a medir no mas de los 69 centímetros

-Y quien te manda a medir mas de los ochenta centímetros?-contraataco-

-Cállate Naruto

La carta me había impresionado era bastante diferente al montón de zorras que había en esta escuela ¿pero quien era Hinata? No interesaba seguro solo quería llamar la atención ademas por como maneja las palabras debía ser un completa nerda, pero se puede decir que es mejor ser eso que una Sakura no le prestaría ni las mínima de mis atenciones ademas no había escuchado ese nombre nunca debía ser una alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: Hola quiero decirle mis queridos lectores que Si Hinata en alguna capitulo se revelara pero en este momento hay que tener paciencia.

**DERRITE EL HIELO CHAPTER 3**

Salí de la escuela esperando que a Naruto le viera gustado mi declaración de amor aunque todo lo que sentía por el era poco en lo que estaba escrito la carta, en las clases todo había ido bien y afortunadamente no me cruce con Sakura, cuando llegue a casa la servidumbre me había dicho que tanto Hanabi como mi Padre habían salido por que la menor quería ir de compras (regalo por sus buenas notas).

Llegue a mi habitación sacando mis libros para hacer los deberes y a estudiar pues mañana había una evaluación. Luego de eso como de costumbre Hanabi entro a mi cuarto dejando los deberes.

-Me han puesto un diez en la clase, la profesora se pregunta ¿como es que soy tan buena en la tarea y no en clase?

-Y te...te han..han lleva...do de compras-dije tomando sus libros-

-Si es perfecto me compre ropa super linda por cierto ¿como ha ido la carta? ja ja ja-se rió en tono burlón-

-No lo se

-Es que eres tan invisible que puedo a postar que no la ha leido ja ja ja ...Me voy y espero que termines pronto-salio de la habitación-

¿Por que sakura no podía ponerme atención? Sasuke esto, Sasuke aquello ¡BASTA DE TANTO SASUKE! Cada vez que le pedía una cita la rechazaba con un golpe en la cara, ¿que tenia Sasuke que todos lo adoraban? y lo mejor es que ahora no solo tenia cartas de citas si no de confesiones ¡Genial! a mi solo me llegan los mensajes de mi mama y los contesto ¿pero el? el no le pone atención a nada.

-Ya basta Naruto deja de molestar ¿que no entiendes que a mi me gusta Sasuke?

-Pero el nunca te va a poner atención nunca ha tenido novia ¿por que serias tu?

-Por que soy su mejor opción ¿quien mas? ¿la Tarada de Hinata? Ja ja ja ja-soltó con rabia contenida-

-Conoces a Hinata? ¿quien es?-pregunte interesado, si Sasuke tenia novia probablemente a sakura se le irían las ilusiones-

-Es una chica inteligente que golpeo cada vez que quiero-lo soltó con una risa cruel-

-Es una nerd?-pregunte-

-Si la mejor de la clase, hey un momento ¿por que preguntas por esa invisible?

-Por que me parece que a Sasuke le gusta esa chica-mentí con un buen propósito ademas eso ayudaba a todos, a mi, a sakura a Sasuke y a la misma Hinata-

-QUE? Mierda!-dijo mientras me tomaba del cuello-Cuéntamelo todo!

-si..me ahor...cas no..po..po..dre ..habl..ar

-Bien-soltó de mi cuello- escupelo y todo

-Esa chica le dio una carta a Sasuke-

-Quería tener sexo?-pregunto sorprendida-

-No! era una carta de confesión de amor

-WHAT? Sigue

-Bueno a Sasuke le gusto la carta y ahora la chica, ademas dice que Hinata es linda-yo ni siquiera la conocía y ya estaba diciendo que era linda-

-NO! NO! ELLA NO ES LINDA!-grito llamando la atención en la calle-

-Cálmate

-Esa pequeña puta! en cuanto la vea mañana la destrozare ¿quien se cree como para mandarle cartas de amor a mi Sasuke?

-No la golpees Sakura tal vez Sasuke se moleste por ello-le dije molesto-

-El no tiene por que enterarse Dobe

-Como quieras no es mi problema-me cruce de brazos-

-Pero eres su mejor amigo no dejaras que yo cometa el crimen sola

-Por que te ayudaría? lo único que ganaría seria que Sasuke me lastimara y que una chica me odiara

-Tal vez podrías ganar una noche conmigo-dijo tocando con un dedo mi pecho consecuencia a eso trague saliva-

-Cuéntame tu plan

-Bien escucha con atención...

Entre a la escuela esperando que Naruto dijera algo, pero por una parte no quería ya que seria demasiado para mi corazón, lo raro era que cada vez que camina por los pasillos un cuchicheo se hacia sonar ¿que pasaba? camine hasta mi taquilla para prepararme para mi próxima clase, cuando cerré mi taquilla al voltearme una pelirosa estaba hacia mi frente con otras chicas de tras de ella ¿que ocurría?

-A si que mandando cartitas a mi Sasuke ¿que te crees?-pregunto tomando de mi cabello-

Me jalo del cabello por los pasillos fuertemente ¿que pasaba? ¿por que me ocurrían estas cosas a mi? y que tenia que ver Uchiha en todo esto? si al único que le había dado cartas fue a mi querido Naruto!

Me mojaron en agua fría, me dieron varias bofetadas y bastantes puños, cuando pude recobrar mi conocimiento me vi encerrada en aquella habitación vacía.

-AYUDA! AYUDA!-grite golpeando la puerta-

-AYUDA! AYUDA!

-AYUDA!...

Esa palabra una y otra vez, una y otra vez cuantas veces no pedí ayuda? ¿por que las cosas no solían pasar como las quería?

-Me estas queriendo decir que la carta era para ti?-pregunte sorprendido-

-Si, Hinata no sabia cual era mi casillero-sonrió como idiota-

-Es decir que-reí a carcajadas-Naruto no te ofendas pero inventare una mentira mejor ja ja ja

-No es mentira!

-Que me lo diga la chica entonces-dije sin poder dejar de reír mientras el colocaba sus ojos en blanco-Los vez ¿por que estas mintiendo?

Tome de mi botella de agua saliendo del campo de juego, la practica había terminado e iría a casa a dormir toda la noche, estaba sumamente cansado.

-No es nada

-Mientes muy mal idiota

-Si te digo yo que gano?-me pregunto con intenciones-

-Es muy interesante?

-Se trata de Hinata, Sakura tu y yo

-Esta bien dímelo

-Sakura dijo que te inventara esto para hacerte creer que todo era una mentira y no te enamoraras de la chica que ya estas supuesta mente por eso estoy aquí y si no estoy mal la ha encerrado en alguna parte.

-QUE?

-Lo bueno es que le hice creer que estas enamorado de ella para que se desilusionara

-Eres un dobe me estas diciendo ¿que creaste un plan y ayudaste al plan de sakura para arruinar el tuyo? No tienes cerebro-le empuje-

-Baya nunca lo vi de esa forma, tienes razón

-Donde la ha encerrado?-pregunte rodando los ojos-

-Tal vez debería llamarla-dijo tomando su celular-

-Seré yo quien hable con ella-saque mi celular para marcar los números-


	4. Chapter 4

NOTA: Gracias por esperar y deseo que disfruten el capitulo. Sin mas que decir pueden avanzar

DERRITE EL HIELO CHAPTER 4

-¡¿Entonces si te gusta?!-me pregunto sakura poniendo el grito en el cielo-

-Te he hecho una pregunta ahora respóndele le recordé lo más fríamente ¿cómo podían creer que me gustaba alguien si ni siquiera la conocía? ¡IDIOTAS! Ya veía por qué todos rumoreaban ¿hasta cuándo dejaría de rondar un estúpido chisme que no era real? Pero ese sería su maldito castigo-

-Ok, ok está encerrada en la habitación del conserje- obedeció al escuchar mi impaciencia, colgué sin más ya que me importaba poco lo siguiente que quería mencionarme-

Camine sin mirar hacia el idiota de Naruto ya que él también me importaba poco pero me llene de preguntas ¿Por qué me interesaría el estúpido rumor? Si antes inventaban peores cosas que solo me causaban gracia. Tal vez todo esto ya me estaba cansando solo quería vivir en paz y no lo lograría nunca.

Al llegar a la puerta podía escuchar sollozos de tras de esta y unos pasos después de mí, ese Naruto me seguía como el perro que era. Tome la perilla de la puerta abriéndola, pude presenciar como mis ojos observaban a la chica mal herida. Sin duda Sakura dejaba en peor estado a los que yo golpeaba por diversión, últimamente me aburro demasiado y esos estúpidos no hacen nada diferente, tienen tanto miedo que no se enfrentan y solo lo aceptan como los idiotas que son.

La chica tenía la cabeza baja, con las manos en su regazo, podía ver como su cabello azulado estaba desordenado al igual que su uniforme, los sollozos aun no calmados era un terrible luido que llegaban a mis oídos, me irritaba como no pensé. Me quede parado esperando a que esta alzara su mirada, pero nuca lo hizo ¿era sorda? ¿Que no escucho el ruido de la puerta?

-Sal de aquí-le dije mirándola completamente indiferente-

La chica se dio un pequeño sobresalto al escucharme, que se levantaba caminando hacia donde me encontraba, esta quien no levantaba su mirada, era tan sumisa que no pude evitar pensar en ella como una tonta esclava. Parecía a ver durado mil años parada sobre el lugar, pude notar como temblaba nerviosamente, por lo que especule que le habían mojado en frio.

La chica sin levantar la mirada parecía por fin querer hablar ¿Qué era lo que le costaba decir? Que chica tan rara, pensé para mis adentros ¿esa era Hinata? Si hasta daba lastima.

-G_r_a_c_i_a_s-¿se podía hablar letra por letra? Solté un bufido, mientras me causaba risa aquella chica que parecía ser tan delicada como el cristal y no entendí como podía seguir soportando todo aquello-

-No lo quiero-se sobresaltó nuevamente ¿Por qué no me dirigía la mirada? Camino hacia la puerta de aquella habitación, siendo inmediatamente detenida por una figura que se encontraba en la puerta. Se detuvo al notar que una persona bloqueaba su camino, pero este en vez de apartarse coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata, a lo que ella se sobresaltó nuevamente-

-¿Tu eres Hinata? ¿La chica quien gusta de Sasuke en la carta verdad?-pregunto con aquella voz de caricatura que hacia irritar mis oídos-

La chica no contesto, solo se quedó tontamente pasmada en el suelo sin alzar la mirada, pude notar como Naruto se impacientaba por no responderle, yo solo me dedique a salir de aquella estúpida habitación. Quería llegar a casa sobre mi cama, esperando el siguiente aburrido día. Me coloque detrás de la chica, era tan pequeña, que no me llegaba ni siquiera a los hombros, no había conocido hasta ahora adolescente más pequeña en la escuela. Levante mi brazo colocándolo en el hombro de Naruto empujándolo hacia a fuera ya que me estorbaba. Tome a la chica moviéndola como una hoja hacia a fuera, por mí se podía quedar conversando con el idiota de mi amigo. Pareció tensarse al colocarle la mano encima mientras que Naruto se molestaba por a verlo empujado sin aviso previo ¿para que se atraviesa?

-¡IDIOTA! ¿Por qué no pudiste hablar?-me reclamo reponiéndose de su tonta caída-

Camine colocando mis manos en los bolsillo de mi pantalón ignorando su sin importancia comentario, escuche como la chica mencionaba palabra, que al instante me detuve sin mirarle ya que su palabra no era tampoco más importante que Naruto y si esta no me dirigía la mirada ¿Por qué lo aria yo?

-No_no_em_pu_je_a_a_naru_to_to-kun

Seguí caminando sin darle importancia a su comentario quebrado, ya que era menos importante incluso que sakura o cualquier otro del instituto y más si lo decía con una voz tan débil e insignificante como ella. Salí de la escuela para poder llegar a mi departamento ya que jamás se me ocurriría volver a casa con "_ellos"_

.

.

.

Agradecía que el joven Uchiha me sacara de aquel hueco en el que me encontraba, pero nadie y es que absolutamente nadie empujaría a quien me robaba más de un suspiro, a mi hermoso príncipe de ojos azules. Me sorprendí ciertamente que de Naruto-kun escuchara aquella frase tan incorrecta ¿Por qué lo había dicho?

"_¿Tu eres Hinata? ¿La chica quien gusta de Sasuke en la carta verdad?"_

Sin mirar hacia arriba todavía ya que tenía el miedo de ver la realidad, como en el momento en que había sido Uchiha, quien me rescatara de aquella situación y no Naruto que solo se encontraba acompañado a su mejor amigo. Sentí un vacío, ya que deseaba intensamente que fuera quien me viera venido a buscar en caballo. Aun podía recordar aquella voz tan fría y distante que solo me hacía recordar la inmensa oscuridad, lo que me afectaba ya que no podía dejar de temerle o temblar ¿Por qué Naruto seria amigo de Uchiha? Si eran tan diferentes. Quien gusto tiene la voz tan animada, como me encantaba aquella voz que era como el sonido del sol y eso me encantaba.

-Gracias Hinata ¿pero por qué me defendiste?-hablo aquella voz tan inspiradora e inocente como la de un hermoso niño-

No podía responder por que le quiero a él pero yo también tenía una pregunte en la cabeza ¿Por qué creía que estaba enamorada de Uchiha cuando en verdad estaba enamorada del? Jugué con mis dedos nerviosamente ya que era la primera vez que hablaba con mi amado y también agradecía Uchiha por traer con él a mi príncipe soñado, reuní fuerzas y agradecía que no fuera tan difícil como cuando me obligue agradecer a Uchiha.

-Yo_yo_solo_crei_que_que_era_co_correcto-tartamudee patéticamente creyendo hace segundos que podía a ver hablado sin tartamudear logrando así sonar fuerte para mi amado príncipe de cabellos rubios-

-¿Podrías hablar más entendible? es que pareces un bebe de dos años-me confeso, mientras que yo luego de minutos asentí, sin las fuerzas suficientes como para no perderme en su hermosa voz y no alzar nunca la mirada. De lo contrario me desmayaría, al verle como cuando Uchiha decidió hablarme y sabía que tanto como mis mejillas se sonrojarían y en cuanto mis ojos observaran los suyos, no dejaría de tener pesadillas por todo un año. Ciertamente me daba mucho miedo aquel chico-Adiós Hinata, tratare de alcanzar a Sasuke-se despidió antes de desaparecer de mi vista-

Sonreí al notar que había hablado con Naruto-kun, aunque haya sido poco, lo había hecho pero luego aquel sentimiento desapareció al saber que jamás lo volvería hacer, ya que eso fue solo porque Naruto sigue a Uchiha como un buen amigo, aun así Naruto-kun no pide nada a cambio y le agrada estar junto a él, cuándo Uchiha no lo desea ni a él ni a nadie.

.

.

.

Pobre de mí, en cuanto llegue a la escuela y sakura me dé un mal golpe por a ver contado todo a Sasuke, quien me había dado a cambio un nuevo celular que me hacía falta ya que el viejo estaba desgastado y pasado de moda. Pero después de todo había valido la pena porque en primer lugar me gane una noche con sakura y en segundo un celular nuevo, la terrible desventaja seria que sakura…

-¡IDIOTA! ¿Cómo LE CONTASTE TODO EL PLAN A SASUKE-KUN?-se lanzó sobre mi como una fiera tratando de despellejarme vivo ¿Qué tan mal podría salir? ¿Un diente, un ojo morado quizá? O ¿Una nariz rota y un labio quebrado tal vez? ¿Pues adivinen qué? Las dos cosas dieron a dar más otros moretones en el cuerpo ¿Cómo es que las chicas podían soportar este peso, si yo siempre despertaba en enfermería? Pero viéndolo de otro ángulo, no creo que Sakura-chan golpee a las chicas frecuentemente, ya que una vez la escuche mencionar que era aburrido solo tener un juguete, que se desgastaban muy rápido ¿Por qué tenía que ser al único en que no lo dejara en paz?

Sasuke se encontraba sentado solo en la mesa ¿Por qué ese anti-social no podía ser social? Si tenía a muchos chicas hermosas de tras del ¿Por qué no dejaba de ser tan idiota y fijaba su vista por lo que está debajo del? ¿Por qué siempre mira al frente sin retroceder? ¿Por cuándo se trata de él, tenemos que llamar lo suficientemente su atención para que nos note?

-Hola Sasuke-dije sentándome sin ánimos en el asiento, él no me dedico la mirada ni el habla, solo siguió comiendo como si fuera el viento el que presenciaba. Ino junto con sakura que esta última me dedico una mirada asesina por lo ocurrido, se presenciaron en la mesa, pero ellas tampoco me notaron, ya que solo tenían su vista en Sasuke, que solo tenía su vista perdida. Ino que tomo de su brazo con una sonrisa pícara. Mi amada peli rosa que hacía lo repetido, este no mostró en ningún momento señales de interés, por lo que predije que las ignoraría como siempre.

-Déjenlo-dijo la voz más fría que pude escuchar de aquel chico, se paró abandonando la silla groseramente mientras que estas quedaban sumisas ante aquel tono. Camino ignorando las miradas seductoras que para el seguramente les parecía tonta. Sabía que Sasuke estaba irritado ¿por qué no lo dejaban en paz? lo que no sabía era ¿Por qué es su personalidad de aquella forma?-

-Todo es tu culpa-me acuso la peli rosa dándome un golpe en la cabeza ¿Por qué era mi culpa? ¿Acaso yo manejo a Sasuke para que no les preste atención? –

-¿Que te sucede Sakura? Eso dolió

-Es tu culpa Dobe! Si no le vieras abierto tu bocona, el no estaría tan molesto con nosotras-me dijo inventándose un excusa ya que Sasuke era así con ellas siempre ¿Por qué inventaba algo tan ridículo? ¿Y si fuera así porque sakura pensaba que solo por otra chica Sasuke estaría molesto con ella?...A verdad porque ella piensa eso, ese fue el castigo que le dejo Sasuke por creer lo que no es, HA…ha.

.

.

.

Esas estúpidas ¿Por qué no podían dejarme todo en completa paz? ¿Por qué mi vida tiene que ser tan rutinaria? ¿Por qué no hay nadie en esta maldita escuela que valga la pena? ¿O en el mundo? Sentí un pequeño golpe en mi pecho, por lo que supuse que era otra tonta chica tratando de tener una conversación, así que la deje caer aunque pudiera a ver podido sostenerla ,una posibilidad que descarte. Decidí seguir transitando, pero me detuve al ver de reojo una cabellera familiar ¿Hinata?

Me quede parado al sentir como esta se quejaba del dolor y por la voz pude reconocer que era esa torpe chica. Voltee con mis manos en los bolsillos notando que a su alrededor había libros, esta sobaba su cabeza para luego recoger sus libros apresuradamente. Me causo gracia como al pararse comenzaba a tambalear para luego querer volver a caer, lo único que me logro sacar una sonrisa en el día o quizá en el mes o en el año. Tome de su brazo antes de que volviera a golpear ¿Qué tan torpe se podría ser? sentí como se tensaba y comenzaba a temblar ¿Acaso no había sido de propio? Mire hacia abajo observándola, encontrándome con los ojos más claros que hayan presenciado en mi visa y con la piel más pálida que me había podido imaginar, como la de un fantasma. Sus mejillas se encontraba sonrojada, lo que la hacía ver mucho más infanta y su pequeña estatura no la ayudaba. Parecía más una cría de doce años que una adolescente. Reí como al observarme su sonrojo recorría hasta las orejas que en un intento de esconderlo bajo su mirada usando su cabello como escudo.

La coloque firme en el suelo, sin mencionar palabra seguí mi camino ignorando a la chica como si nunca viera ocurrido nada. Aun recordaba lo último que había escuchado de esta ¿Por qué había defendido a Naruto? Si solo era un idiota ¿Por qué era tan torpe y se sonrojaba como si la sangre solo la llevara en la cabeza? Y ¿Por qué seguía pensando en aquella estúpida y en su estúpida carta?

Aquella carta la que había dejado sobre la mesa de mi apartamento, había sido la única distracción para mí ya que esas palabras solo me causaban gracia ¿Cómo se podía ser tan cursi? ¿Cómo se podía ser tan tonta? Y ¿Cómo podía yo considerarla agradable? ESA ESTÚPIDA CHICA ME JODÍA EL CEREBRO.

.

.

.

¿Cómo se podía ser tan aterrador? ¿Por qué UCHIHA lograba encenderme completamente? ¿Por qué podía sentir que votaba humo por los oídos? ¿Cómo podía el parecerse tanto a un demonio de la oscuridad? Uchiha el mejor amigo de mi hermoso amado, lograba dejarme temblado con solo sentir su presencia ¿Por qué luego de ignorarme se devolvió ayudando que no me golpeara? ¿Por qué tenía que ser el quien me salvara y no mi amado Naruto? SI QUIEN YO AMABA ERA NARUTO-KUN NO A UCHIHA. YO AMO A NARUTO ¿Por qué no es el, DIOS? ¿Por qué NO ES EL? Me pregunte mil veces.

Recordé que me encontraba en gimnasia, la última hora para que saliera de clases. No tarde en volver a mis pensamientos preguntándome ¿Por qué Sakura milagrosamente me había ignorado al pasar en el descanso? solo dedicándome una mirada ¿celosa? ¿Si se encontraba molesta por que no me había golpeado nuevamente? Lo agradecí ya que no me volvió a dirigir la palabra después de ayer. ¿Por qué me había golpeado? Ella había mencionado a Uchiha pero ¿Por qué? Y ¿Por qué Naruto también pensaba que me gustaba Uchiha?

Decidí salir de mi cabeza sin resolver ningún problema ya que si no prestaba atención al entrenador seguramente aria algo torpe y me arrepentiría de ello.

-Es muy sencillo solo tienen que saltar 5 vallas, no es tan complicado y para que sepan que no miento ¿Por qué no nos enseñas Sasuke? -le llamo el entrenador colocando su vista en el mejor estudiantes de deporte ¿Por qué el siempre hace parece las cosas fáciles y cuando la probamos nosotros siempre caemos? Yo ya no le creía al entrenador, aunque Uchiha lo haga de lo más fácil para nosotros o para mí sería un completo fracaso como siempre-

Observe como Uchiha se dirigía hacia su posición, el silbato se escuchó haciendo que mis ojos se agrandaran al notar lo fácil que se le hacía saltar las vallas de tamaño ¿Por qué él tenía que ser tan alto? ¿Por qué tenía que parecer un norteamericano? ¿Por qué tenía que ser el mejor en todo? Escuche hasta el fondo como las chicas soltaban suspiros de tan solo observarlo y es que me sorprendió que nadie se haya desmayado todavía, podía comprenderlas después de todo yo sentía eso por mi amado rubio. Quite mi vista del azabache que seguramente tendría nuevamente un éxito para posar mis ojos en los un rubio de ojos azulados que miraba con atención a quien para estos momentos debió a ver terminado, ya que escuche varios gritos de emoción al verlo pero eso no me intereso. Mi amado se encontraba con los ojos agrandados y los labios entre abiertos creyendo lo imposible o esa fue mi impresión. Gire mi cabeza ¿él no podía sorprenderse de eso verdad? Después de todo él es mucho mejor que Uchiha en todo.

-Calmaos chicas, solo ha demostrado lo que he dicho-hablo el entrenador apartando a las muchachas del que para ellas brillaba como una estrella y parecía bastante irritado. Por un momento desvié mi mirada de Naruto notando que el entrenador parecía una especia de guardaespaldas alejando a sus fans lo que me causo gracia. Gire de nuevo hacia Naruto que se dirigía hacia su mejor amigo-

Era tarde cuando note que el profesor me gritaba y es que me encontraba mirando perdidamente enamorada de mi Naruto, que ni siquiera note en cuando todo eso de las chicas se había calmado ya que había tenido un sueño despierta entre yo y mi hermoso Naruto casándonos. Podía recordar como ambos decíamos acepto y me encontraba demasiado feliz como para bailar y eso es extraño ya que nunca bailo por el hecho de que al parecer en vez de ser yo la que debería moverme el que se mueve es el suelo para mí. Gire mi cabeza poniendo atención sobre aquellos obstáculos por lo que pude observar no muchos tenían una satisfactoria mirada en sus semblantes. Hay hay hay prepárate Hinata.

-Lo siento-dije bajando mi mirada hacia el suelo tratando de esconder mi rosa en las mejillas ¿Cómo podía desconectarme tan fácilmente cuando se trata de Naruto? –

-Empiece Hyuga, sus pies no son lo más importante en este momento-sentí las risas rondar por dé tras y delante de mí, me sentí avergonzada y mis pómulos se encendieron después de todo tenia razón-

.

.

.

Esa chica nuevamente seguro tropezaría antes de llegar a la primera valla, yo me seguía riendo por lo dicho el entrenador mientras que esta seguía con la mirada baja sin decir ni una palabra ¿se podía ser tan estúpida? Mire a mi hermoso Sasuke que esperando que el también riera, solo miraba con indiferencia en sus ojos ¿Por qué él nunca tiene el semblante risueño? Por el contrario Naruto no dejaba de explotar sus escandalosas risas que para mí eran como bombas, esa fue la risa que más destaco sin duda. Se lo merecía por tonta, por cursi, estúpida, boba, pendeja, idiota ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella en quien Sasuke de fijase? Si él era tan hermoso y ella tan patética y daba lastima, parecía más una infanta que una adolescente, aunque su personalidad no pertenecía a un cría o jovencita, ella era como un bebe recién nacido no habla para nada y siempre mantiene ese sonrojo en las mejillas ¡Baya estúpida!

La chica comenzó a dar su espectáculo digno de ser comprado por un circo, como lo predije esta ya había caído antes de la primera baya, era tan torpe como un niño de siete meses queriendo caminar ¿Cómo se podía ser tan estúpida y mala en los deportes? Obvio yo no había sido tan buena como Sasuke pero no daba lastima para nada ya que era buena en los deportes y por nada soy animadora del equipo en la escuela.

Dirigí mi mirada a la escandalosa risa de Naruto ¿Cómo podía ser tan crio? ¿Cómo se podía ser tan idiota? Y ¿Cómo podía soltar tremenda carcajada? Solo me causaba más gracia, pero esperando que el semblante de mi amado cambiara no había sido así. Sus ojos eran tan vacíos y no reflejaba nada era tan cerrado que dudaba que alguien pudiera leerle una sola palabra más que vacío.

La chica termino sus tontos saltos a mitad ya que el entrenador le dijo que era un caso perdido y que mejor le colocaba su nota de cero ahorrándose el tonto trabajo, que iba en dirección al fracaso y ¿cómo no? Si esa tonta tenía las piernas demasiado pequeñas, máximo su estatura no excedía más allá del metro cincuenta y cinco. Agradecí que mi estatura fuera más allá de los sesenta y cinco ya que sería mi fin si no llegase a tener piernas largas, además de que son más hermosas.

Salí de clases deseando poder golpear a esa putita, pero no podía por el hecho de que Sasuke le agradaba y entonces eso marcaría el final de mi acercamiento a él y me trataría peor de lo que ya lo hace. Solté un suspiro al saber que este no me prestaba atención ¿Por qué no? Si soy la mejor opción para el ¿Por qué siempre era invisible después de no estar en una cama? O a veces hasta en la cama. Sabía que me había dejado claro las reglas, pero no se podía ser tan insensible ¿cierto? Aunque ese semblante de piedra y esa figura tan fornida daba terror, eso solo espantaba a los chicos ya que nosotras nos encantaba el peligro que este le seguía ¿Cómo se podía ser tan guapo, sexy y peligroso al mismo tiempo? Nada que ver con el príncipe azul eso ya paso de moda, ahora lo popular eran los vampiros y nadie mejor que mi amado Sasuke para la materia, ahora lo mejor son los villanos.


End file.
